Surviving the Apocalypse
by VampireSelene07
Summary: Takes place after the second film and before the third film. Alice is trying her best to survive the apocalypse. Rate M for gore, violence, language, adult situations. Alice/Jill
1. Chapter 1

Alice quietly walked into the room with her gun raised. The room was trashed from years of neglect. But who would care about cleaning up a room after a zombie apocalypse. Alice thought as made her way through the hotel room. This was once a nice room. Only a high wage earner could afford. The room was split into two sections. The half she was in was the living room. The bedroom was separated by two glass doors which were opened and smashed. She made her way there. She stopped suddenly when she heard a sound in the other room. She raised her gun and flashlight at the sound. The source of the sound wasn't in the flashlight's beam. _Shit_, Alice thought as she made her way towards the dark room.

As she got closer, she heard the sound again. The sound was coming from on the floor. She stopped and pointed the light down. It was a zombie feeding off a corpse. Alice watched as it chopped down on the decaying flesh. The wet sound and slurping was making her sick. She stepped forward to get a better shot. Crunch. Snap. Her foot broke a piece of glass that was on the floor. "Shit." Alice held her breath.

The zombie stopped chewing it's dinner and stood up. He turned towards Alice. It groaned and stumbled towards her. She stepped back, gun still raised and pointed at the zombie. She pulled the trigger. Click. "What the fuck?" Alice exclaimed. The gun was jammed. The zombie tripped on a piece of end table and landed on Alice knocking her on the ground. Her gun slid across the floor. The zombie tried biting her. She used her arm to push him away from her, but he was heavy. He kept snapping at her. She wrinkled her nose as this rancid odor came from his mouth. She tried reaching for her knife on the side of her leg. It's leg was blocking her reach. She punched the zombie in the face. She heard something crack. Alice broke it's rotting nose.

The zombie's head was pushed back from the force of her punch. She tried to move again causing the zombie to fall forward. It opened it's mouth and a few of it's yellow rotted teeth fell on Alice's face making her blink. She started to cough. In all the excitement she never noticed how badly it smelled. Decaying flesh was the worst. She reached for her knife again, being successful this time. She took the knife and jammed it into it's throat.

Cold blood sprayed from it's neck. Luckily, it missed her face and landed on her yellowed tank top. She quickly removed the knife and slammed it into it's head finally killing it. She pushed it off of her. She laid there for a moment catching her breath. She rolled over onto her knees and sat by the zombie. She reached over and yanked out the knife. It's brain matter was stuck on the blade. She wiped it off on the zombie's torn clothing.

She stood up and looked for her gun. When she found it she picked it up and checked it. "You're so dumb Alice," she stated as she realized she forgot to take the safety off. She clicked it off and walked towards the corpse the zombie was snacking on. It was an old woman. Alice raised the gun and shot it in the head. _Just in case _she thought.


	2. Room 302

Alice went into the kitchen area and opened up the cupboards. Nothing but dust and cob webs in this one. She moved down towards the next one. Inside were canned goods and boxed food. She grabbed a can and wiped the dust off. The label read said peas. Alice looked at the date, it was a year old. _It still might be good she thought._ As she put it inside her backpack. She searched some more and found a box of macaroni. The rest was too outdated. She grabbed her backpack and went towards the door.

When she got into the hallway she heard footsteps coming towards her. She pointed her gun in the direction of the sound. "Don't shoot. It's me." Jill Valentine said as she stepped out of the shadows with her hands raised.

Alice lowered the gun. "What happened? I heard a gunshot." Jill asked pointing to Alice's blood stained shirt. "A zombie attacked me, but I didn't shoot it." She replied. "Where the blood come from then?"

"Oh I stabbed it twice. The blood came from it's throat. The gunshot you heard was me shooting the zombie's meal. Just in case it turns." Alice replied. Jill shrugged. "Find anything?" Alice opened her pack. "Not much this time." Jill said. "I couldn't find any medical supplies here. None that we could use anyways." Alice nodded her head. "We have to find a pharmacy or a hospital or something."

"I found a room on the third floor that's halfway decent. We should stay there until morning. I don't like traveling through the city at night." Jill told Alice. She agreed and Jill showed her the way to the room. The room number was 302.

The room was damaged at all. _It must've been unoccupied at the time_. Jill thought. There was just dust and a few cobwebs here and there. "Well for dinner we can have dry macaroni or peas." Alice said. "You know we could boil some water and eat the macaroni. We'll just need to start a small fire." Jill added. "What water?" Alice asked. Jill sat onto a chair and dust flew up into the air. "It's hopeless. We're either gonna die from starvation or by a zombie eating us." Jill told her. Alice got up, "I have to change this shirt. The blood stinks." She headed towards the bathroom.

Jill looked towards the bathroom. She noticed that the door was ajar. She got up and quietly walked towards it. She could see Alice. She watched as Alice peeled off the soiled shirt exposing her perfect breast. _She's perfect. _Jill thought. Even though Jill's breast were bigger than hers, she found Alice's to be more appealing. Jill turned away when Alice was finished. She sat back down on the chair.

Alice came out wearing another tank top. She sat down in front of Jill. Jill couldn't help but stare at her nipples poking out underneath the thin material. She blushed and looked away when she realized Alice was looking at her. Jill got up and put her foot on the chair. She started to unlace her boots.

She stopped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She didn't even notice Alice get up. "I know you were watching me." Alice breathed into her ear. Her warm breath felt good. She kissed her neck. She rubbed her stomach as she shoved her hand up Jill's tube top. She gasped. Alice started sucking her neck as she made her way up. She squeezed the perfectly round breast. Jill tilt her back and met Alice's lips. They kissed each other. Alice sucked on her tongue. Alice used her free hand to trace her fingers along Jill's inner thigh.

Jill could feel Alice's erect nipples pressed against her back. She wanted to suck them. To play with them. Alice lightly ran her fingers over Jill's hot spot. She could feel how wet she was. Jill moaned when Alice grabbed her crotch and began rubbing it. Jill continued to moan. Alice worked both her tit and crotch. Jill closed her eyes from the intense pleasure Alice was giving her. Jill snapped her eyes open when Alice stopped. She took one of her hands and unzipped her tube top. It fell to the floor. Alice kissed her bare back. She ran her tongue down the other girl's spine. She placed both her hands on Jill's hips and slowly pulled down the skirt. Jill couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted Alice for so long and now she was finally going to have her. Alice kneeled down behind her.

Her tight firm ass came into Alice's view as the skirt made it's way to the floor. She was wearing a black thong. Alice licked her left cheek and caressed the right one. She sucked her. Jill heard a wet suction sound when she stopped sucking. Alice slapped her ass. Jill gasped from the sting. Alice pulled down her thong. "On your knees." Alice ordered. Jill did as she was told. Jill heard Alice unzip her bag. Jill looked over her shoulder. "Where'd you did you get that?" Alice was holding a pink dildo. "At a store when I was looking for supplies. Now shut up and face forward." Jill didn't see that it was a strap on. Alice removed her own clothes and knelt behind Jill.

She grabbed onto Jill's hips and slammed into her. Jill gasped as the dildo penetrated her. Alice started humping her. It went in and out of her. Alice started panting. She looked up and saw their reflection in a mirror. Jill's tits were bouncing and hers were flopping around every time she rammed into her.

She could hear Jill's breathing quickening. "Oh no you don't." Alice said as she slipped out her. Alice flipped her over. Alice got onto of her and slammed inside her again. Jill was about to explode. Alice's tits were bouncing in Jill's face. She lifter her and caught one her plump nipples in her mouth and began to suck it. Alice groaned. She could feel herself growing wetter. She wanted Jill to come so she could have her turn.

She plunged into Jill one last time. Jill released her nipple and threw her back panting. Her orgasm exploded through her body. Alice panted and slowed her thrusting. She pulled out of her and laid down beside her. "It's your turn." Jill said in between breaths. Alice removed the strap on and set it aside.

Jill positioned herself above Alive and spread her legs as wide as she could get them. She lowered her head and kissed her moist lips. She licked the side of them. She took her finger and shoved it inside of Alice. Alice began to groan as Jill slid another finger inside and began to curl her fingers. Each time hitting her spot. Jill began sucking her clit as she did this. Alice wanted to scream instead she dug her nails into the carpet. Jill stopped and pulled her fingers out. Alice looked at panting. Jill licked her fingers before getting ontop of Alice. She placed her wet pussy onto Alice's and began to hump her.

Alice and Jill both screamed when they came together. She felt their juices travel down her thighs. She rolled over onto the floor panting. Alice rolled over onto her side and place her arm over Jill. "I love you Jill." She panted. Jill kissed her and they fell asleep.


End file.
